


What Would I Do Without You?

by glitterjungwoo



Series: lovers in crime [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, not too much tho I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Jungwoo thought that they would be prepared for anything, but now looking at Ten lying unconscious on the stretcher made him rethink everything.





	What Would I Do Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> here's some angst, or an attempt to angst. I'm too soft to make it super angsty and I even cried a bit writing this so! 
> 
> if you guys wanna be friends then you can follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE and like we can cry over NCT together and shit

Jungwoo felt like his whole life was collapsing.

 

He looked down and saw Ten unconscious in the stretcher. Taeyong had helped them out to get trusted transportation to the hospital. Although Ten was in safe hands now, Jungwoo felt numb. 

 

There was so much blood,he remembers hearing a gunshot and then seeing Ten fall down next to him. Jungwoo doesn’t really remember much of what happened afterwards, all he knows is that the gang backed off and soon after they were hauled into the ambulance. The mission had been difficult from the start, the gang was super uncooperative most of the time and the few times that they were did little to move the plan along. Taeyong had warned them about their shifty behavior since he had experience with them in the past that ended terribly. 

 

Jungwoo thought that they would be prepared for anything, but now looking at Ten lying unconscious on the stretcher made him rethink everything. 

 

When the EMTs arrived and saw Ten, they assured a very panicked Jungwoo that he would survive. They tried to get Jungwoo to calm down as he was on the verge of a panic attack while patching up Ten the best they could in the moment.

 

Jungwoo didn’t let go of Ten’s hand throughout the whole ride to the hospital. Even though Ten was unresponsive, Jungwoo didn’t care. He didn’t want to let go of him. The words that Ten spoke to him before he knocked out cold would haunt him. As Jungwoo held onto Ten, he was making sure to let Jungwoo know that he was the love of his life, going on and on about how everything would be okay and for Jungwoo not to worry. Even though Ten was bleeding out from a gunshot wound and was probably in a ton of pain, he still made it his priority to protect Jungwoo and to make him feel safe and reassured. 

 

He squeezed Ten’s hand in an attempt to keep himself from bursting into tears again.

 

Taeyong was following them in his own car along with Jaehyun, Doyoung had stayed home to do most of the work on the mission there instead. They had offered to drive Jungwoo but he was very reluctant about leaving Ten’s side, afraid that if they were even separated for a second that he would lose him.

 

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, Jungwoo felt a bit of relief now that he knew that Ten would get full attention on his wound. As they were walking throughout the hospital, Jungwoo did his best to ensure that he stayed with Ten. However, when they had to get Ten situated in surgery in order to extract the bullet and close up his wound, Jungwoo had to be left behind.

 

He protested, and did it loudly and emotionally. Jungwoo was shaking and in tears as he didn’t want to leave Ten’s side. Taeyong came up next to him and held him to his chest while Jaehyun patted Jungwoo’s head and rubbed his back. They were escorted to the waiting area until Ten came out of surgery. 

 

-

 

“Jungwoo, do you want something to eat?”

 

“No.”

 

“How about we go take a walk outside?”

 

“I don’t want to Jaehyun.”

 

“Come on, you need to drink something.”

 

“I don’t feel like it.”

 

Any attempt that Taeyong and Jaehyun made in order to get Jungwoo to eat something or get his mind off of things was shot down immediately. Jungwoo didn’t want to move from his spot in fear that they would be called for and weren’t there to see Ten right away. And on top of that, Jungwoo didn’t know how he could eat comfortably knowing that Ten was in that emergency room being operated on. Ten always hated needles and going to the doctor, so who knows how he might react when he comes to.

 

Jaehyun left to get some coffee for all of them while Taeyong stayed with Jungwoo. If Jungwoo refused to get up and go get food, then they would just have to bring the food to him. Ten wouldn’t be happy if he found out that they let Jungwoo go hours without eating or drinking something. 

 

Taeyong and Jungwoo were on this couch in the waiting room, Taeyong was sitting while Jungwoo was lying down with his head in Taeyong’s lap. Due to the amount of stress and anxiety Jungwoo had gone through, he was having a headache that made him feel even worse. Taeyong did his best to run his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair and massage his scalp in an attempt to alleviate his pain. 

 

When Jaehyun came back, he handed Taeyong his coffee and sat down next to Jungwoo’s curled up form on the couch.

 

Jaehyun motioned for Jungwoo to sit up a bit, “here Jungwoo, i got you some coffee and bagels please eat some. It’s not good to go so long without eating.”

 

Jungwoo did sit up, and he took the food from Jaehyun’s hands. He took a few sips of the coffee and ate half of a bagel before giving up and curling back up onto Taeyong’s lap.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong looked at each other, the both of them not knowing what to do at this point. 

 

-

 

After about 4 hours of waiting, a nurse came out and called for them. Ten was out of surgery and had just woken up from the anesthesia, so she advised them to be calm and quiet as to not overwhelm him.

 

Jungwoo was on the move, he couldn’t wait any longer to see his boyfriend. Taeyong tried to get him to tone it down a bit but was ignored. 

 

When the nurse arrived at the door of Ten’s room, she turned to them and told them that she would walk in first just to make sure everything was still okay and that he was still well enough for guests. Jungwoo didn’t say anything, but Jaehyun and Taeyong could tell that he was a bit irritated with that information. 

 

After a few minutes, the nurse walked back out and told them that it was all clear. Jungwoo walked in first to see Ten sitting up in the hospital bed with bandages on his arms, and probably some along his side under the hospital gown.

 

When Ten saw Jungwoo, he immediately smiled and said, “I knew my angel would come to me.”

 

Jungwoo started crying, again, and rushed to Ten’s side and held onto his hand tight. Although Ten couldn’t move around much, he did his best to wipe away Jungwoo’s tears. 

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun took a seat in the chairs that were in the room, they didn’t want to disturb the couple while they were having an emotional moment.

 

For a bit, Jungwoo didn’t really say much, all he did was cling to Ten’s arm and try to calm down his crying. After going through so many different emotions and stress, all Jungwoo wanted to do was sleep beside Ten. Which is what he did. Jungwoo went onto the other side of the bed to avoid getting too close to Ten’s injury and climbed up on the bed. Although it ended up getting a bit cramped, neither of them cared. Jungwoo just wanted to hold Ten and feel that he was there with him. Jaehyun and Taeyong stayed a bit and talked with Ten before deciding to go home. They would be back in a few hours to pick up Jungwoo since he couldn’t stay all night. 

 

When they left, Jungwoo felt like he was okay enough to begin speaking.

 

“...I was so scared Ten. I thought that for a second i was really going to lose you and I couldn’t handle it.”

 

Jungwoo began to start sniffling again and was about to burst into tears when Ten soothed him by petting his hair and giving him kisses on his face, “but you didn’t lose me baby, I told you that I would come back to you. I always keep my promises to you.”

 

“But you don’t know that Ten! You can’t control for everything. What if one day, it’s even worse than this? What am I going to do without my other half?”

 

It was silent in the room for a few minutes, save for the beeping of the heart monitor.

 

Jungwoo spoke up again, “I know i signed up for this dangerous lifestyle way before I met you, and back then I didn’t really give a shit about what happened to me or others. But then I met you and I fell in love with you and for the first time in a long time I felt like i had something valuable that I could lose if I wasn’t careful in this world. I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to leave you behind.”

 

After Jungwoo’s feelings were out in the air, he felt a bit nervous and scared that he may have said too much. When he heard sniffling coming from Ten he shot up so that he could look at him in the face. Jungwoo saw that Ten had begun to cry and he frantically tried to console his lover. 

 

“Oh no Ten please don’t cry I’m sorry I brought this all up right now you must be so overwhelmed with everything and I probably made it worse.”

 

Ten shook his head and grabbed Jungwoo’s hands so that he could quiet down for a bit, “please don’t apologize for your feelings love. I’m sorry for worrying you and scaring everyone. You are my entire world and I know that if our roles were reversed I would have lost my mind. I would hate for anyone to harm you in any way and knowing that you feel the same makes me feel really loved in a way. Even though the situation was scary, I’m here with you, and I’m alive and healthy. Everything is okay for right now and I don’t want you to worry yourself sick over something that we can’t change. For right now, let’s just focus on us right here and plan to be more careful in the future.”

 

Jungwoo nodded and brought Ten in for another hug. He doesn’t know how long they held onto each other, but it was long enough for the position to get uncomfortable so they decided on just cuddling on the cramped hospital bed. After about half an hour or so, Jungwoo’s stomach began grumbling, a consequence of not having eaten a proper meal. Ten looked a Jungwoo with a brow raised while he tried to hide himself in Ten’s chest, “i can explain! I was too anxious to eat anything earlier and Taeyong and Jaehyun tried feeding me but I was just blowing them off.”

 

Ten sighed, “I’m not too happy about you not taking care of yourself but promise me that when Taeyong and Jaehyun bring you home that you’ll eat something and take a nice bath before falling asleep.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m starving right now so I definitely don’t need to be told twice. I’m thinking of using this new bath bomb I bought, it’s supposed to be super glittery so it better be!”

 

Ten was glad that Jungwoo was back to being his cheerful self and gave him a quick peck. 

 

“I really do love you so much Jungwoo, I’m glad that I was right and was able to wake up to see you again.”

 

Jungwoo smacked Ten lightly on the arm, “stop! If you keep talking like that I’m going to cry again!”

 

Ten just smiled and kissed Jungwoo again before checking the time on the clock. When he saw that they only had a few more minutes before visiting hours were over, he grabbed Jungwoo’s attention again to let him know about something serious.

 

“Okay so, when I got out of the operating room I asked the doctor how long I had to wait before we could you know-”

 

Jungwoo interrupted him, “you’re telling me that after hours in the operating room and under anesthesia, the first thing that comes to your mind after waking up is sex?!”

 

“Well why wouldn’t it be! I got stitches on my side so that has to get in the way of some things!”

 

“Well how long did they say?”

 

Ten sighed loudly, “at the minimum, 2 weeks.”

 

“TWO WEEKS? Ten you can’t even go a day without at least fucking once! How are you going to survive two weeks?”

 

Ten quickly shot back, laughing a bit, “don’t put this all on me! It’s just as much as your fault as it is mine!”

 

“Well, that’s valid.”

 

They heard a light knocking at the door and in walked Taeyong and Jaehyun to pick up Jungwoo.

 

After a few more kisses, and some complaints from Jaehyun about the parking meter, the couple said their goodbyes for the night.

 

“You’ll see him tomorrow Jungwoo, I don’t know why you have to act like you won’t see him for the next two years.”

 

Jungwoo smiled to himself, “it’s because I love him. He’s my soulmate.”

 

And at that moment, they all understood what he was feeling. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
